


And in the Dark, I Hear Your Voice

by speedosoundsoniku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk Is Not You, Frisk is not the reader, Frisk whump, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Some Comfort For Frisk Because I Was Feeling Bad Today, frisk angst, gender neutral frisk, hurt frisk, non binary Frisk, soft friendships, this is just how the game refers to frisk so I’m referring to them as “you”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedosoundsoniku/pseuds/speedosoundsoniku
Summary: A panic attack overwhelms you.ACT:*cry for help*cry for help*cry for help
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	And in the Dark, I Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin, I wanna say something. This is based off of my panic attack this is exactly what happened, from what triggered it to coming down from it. The only difference is, I went through it alone. Instead of hearing someone else talking to me, I heard my own voice, tearfully singing to myself to try and calm down. If you experience things like this, please, talk to someone about it. Seek out help. Many people will be there for you.
> 
> Alright, I won’t stall any longer. Here is the fic.

You were in the skeleton brother’s bathroom, cleaning out a recent cut. Toriel had given you a cream of sorts to put on anything that bled so it would fight against infection. You looked at yourself in the mirror, grinning at yourself as you looked at the cut covered in goop in the reflection. You were a little proud that you were taking care of them this time around instead of just shrugging and letting it scab up. 

That’s when your vision started going. 

A stab of panic shot through your chest as you reached out, unbalanced, trying to stabilize yourself as your vision slowly turned dark. You didn’t know what was happening. You were breathing heavily, teetering to the ground and knocking everything off the counter in a desperate attempt to right yourself. 

You wanted Papyrus. You wanted Toriel. Sans. Someone. Anyone. Anyone who could come and help you in this place that has suddenly taken your sight.

You tried to call out. 

Nobody came. 

You couldn’t hear yourself. 

It was like being underwater, if being underwater cut out sound completely. If being underwater suddenly made your senses turned up to 11 and disoriented you so much that it felt like you were dying. 

Maybe that was it. Maybe you were dying. 

You let out a soundless sob as you stumbled to the floor, not being able to register the cold floor under your body. Everything was gone. You couldn’t feel, hear, see, smell...your senses were so turned up that they just quit on you. 

You were so scared. Your breath came too fast, you couldn’t even breathe, you were choking on absolutely nothing and you were so /scared/. Everything you ever knew was just gone in an instant, with no warning, and nobody was here. Nobody was coming to help you. 

Nobody cared. 

The moment you could see even the slightest bit, you bolted to your bed across the hall. You felt the vibrations of something directly behind you, and you went faster in a panic, collapsing on your bed and sobbing out of fear. God everything was just gone. You had one pinprick of vision and even that was rapidly fading again. Everything was leaving you and god maybe the world was just being reset without your permission and maybe you were just dying maybe that goop that Toriel gave you poisoned you because she never really loved you and—

Something touched your shoulder. You flinched so violently that you cried out, collapsing in on yourself and tucking yourself in the corner of the bed and the wall. Everything was too much, you wanted it to stop. For all of it to stop. You wanted to go home so /badly/, you were willing to just give up and let the darkness take you instead of fighting it out of panic. 

The silence turned into ringing, and you cried harder, the noise too loud for you to bear. Your vision was /gone/ and everything was ringing and you just wanted everything to stop. 

That is, until you faintly heard something underneath all that ringing. 

You heard yourself. Oh god you heard yourself!

Your vision was slowly gaining colors as your hearing came back, and you spotted a white and blue blob in front of you that the small muffled sounds were coming from. After a while, you could distinguish some of the sounds as words. 

“-risk? frisk? can you hear me? it’s gonna be okay buddy. it’s gonna be okay. you gotta breathe for me kid, okay? you just gotta breathe. can you breathe for me?”

You listened to him, tears trailing down your face and throat scratchy from sobbing and screaming. You breathed in shakily, your ears still ringing a little and your hearing still a bit muffled, but you could hear Sans. You could /hear/ him and /see/ him, and for now that was enough. 

You weren’t alone. 

Slowly, you calmed down enough to speak. You shakily asked him what happened. 

Sans looked at you with an emotion you couldn’t quite place, but you could tell it had sadness in it. Sadness for you. “kid, you don’t...you don’t know?”

You shook your head, reaching out for him from your spot on the bed. You knew he was here, you just...wanted to make sure. He tentatively reached out his hand, and you grabbed into his sleeve. You knew he didn’t like being touched much, and grabbing his sleeve was enough to relieve you. 

“kid you...god, frisk.” Sans rubbed his other hand over his skull, looking more tired than you’d ever seen him. “frisk, that was...i don’t even know what that was. it looked like a panic attack from my point of view, but what were you even doing to warrant that? you sat there for a good ten minutes.”

You shrugged, honestly not knowing. All you were doing was disinfecting a cut. 

Sans sighed, sitting down on the edge of your bed and placing a hand on your shoulder in a form of comfort. “i’m sorry that happened, kiddo. i really am. i wish i could’ve gotten to you sooner.”

You tell him it’s okay. Your ears have mostly stopped ringing now. 

Distantly, you hear Papyrus yell from downstairs. You must have whimpered, because Sans got up and patted your head before leaving your room, saying he was gonna go get him for you. 

You were grateful. Sure, Sans was awesome at comforting, but that was only emotionally. Papyrus was much better at physical comfort, and that was what you needed right now. 

You blinked as Papyrus tentatively stuck his head in your room, lowering his voice slightly, even if it was still loud.

“HUMAN? ARE YOU IN NEED OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ HUGS?”

You nodded, appreciating his effort to be quiet and opened your arms a little. He immediately scooped you up and sat down on your bed, swaddling you in a blanket. You smiled a bit, snuggling into him, smiling at Sans who was standing in the doorway. He grinned back at you, holding up his finger to his mouth in a “hush” gesture before raising his knuckles to the door. 

“knock, knock.”

“SANS!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I tried to describe how it felt as best I could, but it was so long ago that it’s very fuzzy. I also apologize for it being so short. But I hope you liked it anyway! 
> 
> I might post it on tumblr, idk. But if you’d like to see my art (which is my main hobby) then visit my Instagram at @speedosoundsoniku


End file.
